


Let me help you sleep

by jaesoobaek



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Hotel Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesoobaek/pseuds/jaesoobaek
Summary: “Hyung, I don’t know what I’m feeling. I want to sleep but my heart is pounding. I’m really tired.”“Do you want me to help you fall asleep? You don’t have to do anything. I’ll do it for you.”





	Let me help you sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a one-shot AU so it's a bit messy. I just thought of it earlier during the day. It may be inspired by other works, but I am not so sure. If ever there is a similar work, please contact me. I made this just for entertainment purposes. I hope you enjoy reading this!

The 2019 KCON Thailand day 1 has just concluded and all the performing artists have gone to their respective hotel rooms at Novotel to either eat dinner or to rest. The newly formed group, X1, is no exception. The members have eaten their dinner, washed up, and ready for bed. Some initiated a livestream through the Vlive app to share their experiences about their first-ever KCON show. One of the members is the group's leader, Seungwoo. With him are members Seungyoun, Hangyul, Wooseok and Eunsang. They aren't sleepy yet, so they made a Vlive and talked about how happy and excited they were and how thankful they are to their fans. One particular member, however, is sleepy. Yohan. He kept on finding the right spot to sleep on his bed and moved and moved but to no avail. He can't sleep. He needs help. He needs his roommate to help him sleep. He was anxious. 

Finally, the Vlive finished and the members have retired in their rooms. Seungwoo went to his room and found that Yohan hasn't slept.

“Hyung, I can’t sleep” whined the younger. “I tried going to sleep but I can’t. I’ve been turning and turning in my bed and I still can’t sleep! My eyes want to shut but my heart keeps on palpitating!” Yohan continued.

“Aww did you drink a lot of coffee earlier? Perhaps an energy drink?” inquired the older.

“Y-Yes hyung. I had a lot of coffee earlier. I want to be energetic for the fans even if I’m confined in a chair.” admitted Yohan. “Now it’s 1am and we have to be at the venue by 7!” he was almost crying. Yohan had a lot of caffeine in his system and that led him to have heart palpitations and be restless in the wee hours of the morning.

“Hyung, I don’t know what I’m feeling. I want to sleep but my heart is pounding. I’m really tired.” Yohan stammered.

Seungwoo examined Yohan. He noticed Yohan’s bursts of energy and how squirmy he is right now. Seungwoo felt tingly on the lower half of his body. He saw how Yohan stammered and whined on. He thought it was cute. Ever since they were on every evaluation on Produce X, Seungwoo couldn’t resist Yohan. He would entertain his suggestions and accommodate his requests, even if the rules stated that “unnecessary touching would lead you to be kicked out”. Seungwoo would fulfill Yohan’s “requests” in secrecy during the whole show. And now that they’re together for the next five years, things are going to get exciting.

“Aww my puppy couldn’t sleep?” teased Seungwoo. “Do you want me to help you fall asleep?” the older asked.

“Yes please, hyung” answered the younger.

“No no no, I want more than that. I want you to please me first.” Seungwoo demanded.

“Oh Seungwoo hyung, please help me sleep.” pleaded Yohan. “Whatever it takes for you to make me sleep, I’m aboard with that. Just make me sleep” He was almost moaning. 

Seungwoo couldn’t take it anymore. It’s that easy for him to fall for Yohan. He simply adores that kid.

“Oh my sweet prince, your wish is my command.” Seungwoo finally said. He whispered, “You don’t have to do anything. I’ll do it for you. I want you to sit on the bed and wait for me. I’ll just get changed”

The younger agreed and soon they were both on the bed. Yohan knew what Seungwoo is exactly doing. It got him excited and aroused. His cock hardens.

“Would you look at that, my puppy is excited.” The older laughed. “You can’t sleep, huh. Well I got something that’ll get you sleeping in no time” said Seungwoo as he starts to unbutton Yohan’s nightclothes.

It doesn’t take long until Yohan is fully erect. Seungwoo notices and decides he wants to torture the kid. “We’ve only started baby boy. I’m not going down just like that. I want to exhaust you.” Seungwoo whispered as he caresses the younger’s chest.

Yohan breathed deeply. His heart races. He closed his eyes as Seungwoo continues to unbutton his clothes. He moans as his hyung’s hand goes down on his stomach then back to his chest and finally on his collarbones. Yohan can’t stop himself from pre cumming. He wants to cum so badly.

“Hyung, Ohh my god…. please, oh fuck” Yohan stuttered.

“Not yet baby,” said Seungwoo, now a little annoyed. “I’ve got a lot in store for you”.

Seungwoo takes off Yohan’s nightshirt, exposing his toned, muscular upper body. “Look at my sweet dessert” said Seungwoo, now aroused, “Let me play with you”.

Seungwoo pulls Yohan against the bed wall and they start to make out. Seungwoo licks Yohan’s neck, making the younger lean his head on the wall. “Mmmm ohh f---“is all Yohan could say. Seungwoo goes down on Yohan’s chest and licks his nipple while his hand caresses Yohan’s neck. “Fuck yes hyung, Ohhh fuuuckk lick it!” moaned Yohan, now feeling euphoric. Seungwoo continues. He goes down further and licks Yohan’s abs, licking through his ab lines towards his navel and lick fucking it while his hands pinch-play the nipple. All this drives Yohan crazy, making his heartbeat faster. 

“D-don’t—ohh yeah, oohhh, hyung d-don’t stop.” Yohan clearly enjoys the service and Seungwoo is more than happy to serve him. 

The hyung finally goes down on the younger’s lower body and rubs his hand on the groin area of his nightpants. Yohan’s nightpants, as well as his boxers are now wet from all the pre-cumming earlier. Seungwoo rubbed the fabrics that cover Yohan’s cock, making the younger groan helplessly. He was close to finishing.

“H-hyung”

“Not yet my center,” Seungwoo taunted. “I’ve only started.”

Seungwoo continues to rub Yohan until he is close again. This time he also frenchkisses the younger to make him feel ecstatic. “Shibal!” Yohan cries between kisses. “Fuck, hyung let me cum! I’m very close!” Yohan is now panting. This makes Seungwoo crazy and forcefully takes off yohan’s nightpants and underwear. 

Seungwoo stared at the magnificent piece before him. Yohan’s cock is dripping in pre-cum, begging to be beat mercilessly. 

“Look at this piece of meat, waiting to explode” moaned Seungwoo as he strokes Yohan slowly. “Would be a shame if this goes to waste.” And before Yohan could say anything, the older devoured the younger, with the former bopping his head up and down, making the latter fall into deep sensual pleasure. Yohan couldn’t say anything. He grasps the bedsheets as his cock throbs and breathed down heavily. He bit his lips and softly banged his head on the wall. He caressed his abs covered in sweat, feeling his chest, rubbing the nipple, before sticking his middle and ring fingers into his mouth.

“Seungwoo, I’m about to go!” he exclaimed. The older heard and maintained sucking Yohan.

“ohh fuck yes, keep going!” and Seungwoo kept going.

“Ahh, I’m coming!” Yohan is close to shouting.

Seungwoo pulled away before the younger could cum. “That’s what you get when you don’t call me hyung.” He sneered as he stripped off his clothes, feeling himself in the process. The younger just stared blankly at him, as he pieces together what just happened. 

Yohan panted and whimpered, feeling defeated. He was that close. He is still high on the pre-climax and he could feel himself come, so he stroked his cock aggressively. Seungwoo saw and pushed Yohan’s hand away. He threw Yohan on the other side of the bed, grabbed both of his hands, tied them on his back using a robe lace. “Bad puppy!” exclaimed Seungwoo as he slapped Yohan’s butt, much to the center’s delight. The older brought the younger back up against the wall and with his hands tied behind his back, Yohan is defenseless. 

“My sweaty boy, you must be tired by now. But I ain’t finished.” Seungwoo touches Yohan’s lips with his thumb, the younger eventually sucking it. Seungwoo kisses Yohan once more, this time lick-fucking the ear. Yohan bangs his head. Seungwoo loves it, and continues down on his neck, to his chest, finally licking his abs again. The leader caressed the center’s thighs, and both instantly get rising.

Seungwoo saw the opportunity and rubbed Yohan, slowly. He wants it to build up. Yohan palpitated immediately. He begins to breathe heavily and bit by bit, starts to pant. Seungwoo carefully stroked Yohan’s cock, keeping an eye on him as he gets close again. He teased the younger by pinch-rubbing the nipple and kissing the neck. Triple sensation. The younger closed his eyes and rest his head on the wall, feeling the ultimate sensation. 

“H-Hyung, I’m coming again” Yohan moaned.

“Yeah, do you wanna come?” Seungwoo stroked Yohan faster.

“Fuck yes! Oh! Faster hyung!” This time Seungwoo used both hands to beat the center’s huge cock.

"SHIBAL, IM GONNA CUM!” Yohan, now shouting, his cock now thumping.

“Cum on! Finish all over us!” taunted Seungwoo.

Yohan was feeling the gush from his cock. However, Seungwoo yanked his hands out of the younger’s throbbing cock.

“Fucking Hell hyung!” Yohan is gasping, “let me finish! Jebal!” He is now livid. He tried thrusting his groin up and down to help extract any cum on him, but to no avail. Yohan is now crying, his heart pounding, hands on his back, his cock throbbing and red to the tip. He just wants to sleep and now he paid the price.  
The leader laughed maniacally. “Aww look at my puppy yapping.” he placed his hand on the center’s neck, “Are you satisfied with my service?” He asked.

“YES! YES, I AM SATISFIED! Now please finish me!” Yohan pleaded.

“Do you still want it? You seem tired now, maybe I have done my work.” Seungwoo tormented him.

“Hyung, I’m begging you. I need to come!” Yohan implored.

With that, Seungwoo put his fingers up in Yohan’s ass and stroked his cock again. 

“You like that puppy? You like me up in your ass?”

“S-Seungwoo hyung, yes, t-that, ohh that feels good”

“What about me rubbing your cock? You love that?”

“f-fuck yes, ohh harder hyung, harder!”

“How about me fondling your body? Your navel, your abdomen, your chest and your neck?”

“Hyung, o-ohh”

“Are you feeling it? Are you near?”

“h-hyu---“

“Just let it all out!”

“I’m close! Ohh—please! let me cum!”

“Yeah? C’mon puppy! I wanna see!”

“Hyung—don’t stop! Ohh--”

Yohan felt the spurt coming. He spread his legs and laid his head against the wall. He was in pure joy, pleasure, and exhilaration as he climaxed all over the bed, loads of warm cum sipping out of him. His body pounded back and forth, his sweat dripping all over his neck and chest. He gasped for air incessantly. His cock, now extremely sensitive from all the orgasm control he endured. 

“Very good puppy!” Seungwoo exclaimed, “I’d give the cock torture, but you’ve suffered a lot.”

“Hyung, ohh, fuck” Yohan, now visibly exhausted.

“Shh, my little prince. You’re welcome. Now get some sleep. Today is day 2 and we want you to be on your best self!” stated Seungwoo. “We’ll clean up when we wake up in the morning. Goodnight, my center.” The leader tucked Yohan under the sheets and fixed the pillow, turned off the lights and slept beside him. 

As Yohan was fast asleep, Seungwoo pondered, “Who should I give the 6-shot espresso latte during breakfast? Hangyul perhaps?”


End file.
